<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Pan in a Blue Box by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881488">Peter Pan in a Blue Box</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>(여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>I am so sorry, M/M, Smut, The Author Regrets Everything, This is just fucked up, a dick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,189</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29881488</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“i hate you! you know that? i fucking hate you!” Nevie spat out, pushing Cube further back with just a finger on his chest. “I cant believe you would think that!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>or</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Neverland and Cube hate each other, but a rumour that Cube apparently started caused them to fight... Or not?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neverland/Cube</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Pan in a Blue Box</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So.... I am so sorry for traumatising any nevie that sees this I promise you this is all a joke and yeah... Sorry again?</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>

<p></p><div>
  <p>Nevie was pissed. He was absolutely raging. His whole day has been ruined by a good for nothing little brat who just couldn’t stop making up lies about him. At first he was completely fine with brushing off all the weird looks and gossiping that was happening around him whenever he passed people in the corridors, but after hearing that it was Cube - <em>Nevie couldn’t help but grit his teeth in anger from hearing his name </em>- who had spread the rumour about him. HIM!</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The tall boy scoffed at the thought of him, at the thought everyone in this fucking high school thinking the <em>he </em>was in love with <em>Cube</em>? He groaned in frustration, trying not to tempt himself into punching the nearest wall. Instead, he convinced himself to go find that short little brat who can’t seem to tell a single truth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Luckily it was their lunch break, so Neverland had the opportunity and time to confront Cube. He speedily walked towards the canteen where he knew the other boy would be at, not caring one bit of the stares and attention the other students would give him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He harshly pushed the canteen door open, causing a loud bang to ring around the room. the whole room went silent as Nevie stomped towards Cube who was casually talking to his friends like nothing else was happening around him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Stopping right behind him, Nevie angrily grabbed Cube’s arm, catching him by surprised from the sudden aggressive pulling. “Woah what the fuck-“ He tried to pull back, but found out that he was shockingly weaker than Nevie, who had an iron grip on him as he dragged the shorter boy out of the canteen.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Yo, Peter Pan, why so angry-“</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Shut up!” It was the last thing anyone in the canteen heard from the two before the door was harshly shut again. It was quiet for a bit, with everyone staring at the door out of shock and curiosity before whispers began surrounding the room. It was quite a scene to see someone who bossed people around in the school get dragged off like it was nothing.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Hey, hey, wait, you’re hurting my arm dude.” Cube whined out as the two neared a secluded bathroom on the other end of the school building, far away from any student or staff. Neverland had been holding onto his arm tightly for the past few minutes as he stomped furiously away from the canteen and Cube still had no idea why.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, they made it to the bathroom door and Cube had yet to be able to get away from the painful grip Nevie had on him. The taller boy kicked the door open and threw Cube into the bathroom, causing the boy's back to hit against the wall.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cube let out a groan of pain, his back stinging from the impact but he decided to ignore it after a bit to push himself off the wall and to walk towards Nevie who just slammed the door shut. "What the fuck is your problem?" Cube shouted at Nevie.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>In response, Nevie rolled his eyes before speaking back. "My problem? What the fuck is <em>your </em>problem with <em>me</em>?" A confused look appeared onto Cube's face.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"The hell you mean-" Before the shorter boy could ask even further, a hand grabbed onto his collar and pulled him close to the taller, stronger boy, their faces only a few inches away from one another. He gulped, feeling his face slowly heating up at the proximity between him and Nevie and the way his heart was pounding so fast made him feel somehow uneasy yet giddy inside.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A finger then pressed against his chest as Nevie snarled at him. "<em>You</em>, fucking started a rumour about <em>me </em>being in love with you." Silence took over for a few seconds as Cube processed his words. <em>Rumour? In love with me?</em></p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cube let out a laugh, his head tilting back as he couldn't believe what Nevie was accusing him of. He didn't even start a rumour at all, it was from someone else who did, but somehow everyone thought it was Cube just because his name was part of the rumour too.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevie growled in frustration, letting go of Cube's collar and pushed him back slightly. "Why the fuck are you laughing?" The shorter boy snorted, trying to control his laughter.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You know," Cube began in between his laugh. His eyes were glowing from mischief and something else that Nevie couldn't quite understand, but it was there anyways. Cube's signature smirk was plastered on his face as he took a step closer to the taller boy, tilting his head up slightly to meet his eyes that were full of anger. "I wouldn't be surprised if you were in love with me."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Excuse me?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You seem like you'd be such a good whore for me-" A pair of hands shoved him backwards, causing him to lose his balance slightly. Luckily, he regained it back, only to have a large finger shoved at his chest once again.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"How dare you!" Nevie shouted at him. His eyes were black, his pupils dilated and he was snarling at Cube as if he was going to strangle him to death.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Another shove which Cube was somehow ready for, only taking another step back. “I hate you! you know that? I fucking hate you!” Nevie spat out, pushing Cube further back with just a finger on his chest. “I cant believe you would think that of me!” He pushed cube against the wall, earning a groan from the shorter boy, his smirk still on his lips.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cube leaned his face closer, his smirk widening. “Aw, you mad at some petty rumour, baby?” A hand immediately went to his throat, squeezing it, causing another groan to escape from his mouth. “Shut up, you little bitch.” Nevie growled out, his face only just a few inches away from Cube’s.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy against the wall leaned his head even closer, their noses touching as he briefly looked down at the other boy’s lips, watching as his tongue sticks out to wet them. “And if I don't? What're gonna do, huh?” The hand on his neck tightened.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“I’ll make you shut up.” Hearing those words, he felt a jolt down to his crotch, his briefs tightening around and creating a tent. Cube licked his lips, afraid that they would be too dry for what might happen next. He narrowed his eyes at the taller boy and bit his lower lip before responding one last time, knowing what the outcome would be like.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Do it, then.” He said, and with that, Cube felt a pair of rough lips crashing into his. He let out a gasp, surprised at the sudden contact, but after a second of trying to process what was happening, he finally closed his eyes and kissed the taller boy back.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The hand that once was choking the hell out of him loosened, readjusting to cup his face while the other  hand slid down to hold onto Cube's waist. The shorter boy laced his arms around Neverland's neck, tilting his head a bit more to the side to deepen the kiss.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It felt so hot - <em>so fucking hot</em> - in the bathroom they were in, as if it were a sauna. Their hearts were pounding fast against their chests, and both of their shafts were growing uncomfortably within the tight boxers and trousers.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Shit." Cube let out as he pulled back, trying to catch some air, only to have Nevie trail kisses from his jaw all the way down to his neck, his tongue sticking out to lick the skin before sucking <em>harshly </em>on it. A loud moan escaped from his slightly swollen lips as Nevie continued attacking Cube's neck, sucking and biting at different places, leaving red, bruising marks on the sensitive skin.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Soft fingers laced themselves within the more dominant boy's hair, pulling gently, as if to show the pleasure and enjoyment Cube was feeling from having such a wonderful pair of lips on his neck. Cube's mouth was slightly open, breathy moans escaping his mouth. He didn't know how this has happened, how someone who hated his guts so much could ever be making him feel so sexually frustrated and excited in a school bathroom.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cube let out an even louder moan as he felt the hand that was on his waist trailed down to his ever so tight-covered crotch, palming him and rubbing him. "Fuck, Nev." He said breathily, biting his lower lip as the other boy continued to rub his clothed shaft.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Kissing back up after leaving a few too many bruises on the shorter boy's skin, Nevie placed his mouth back onto Cube's, humming in satisfaction as he felt another pull on his hair. He then decided to squeeze the bulge tightly, earning him a gasp from Cube, his mouth widening as he did so, to which Nevie slipped his tongue into. Cube moaned again, his moans becoming even more high pitched as pleasure struck him even more by the second.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>It was overwhelming, the feeling that was rushing throughout his body, and especially in his crotch. It was exciting, thrilling, <em>pleasuring</em> as he allowed the boy to explore his mouth with his tongue, caressing his own tongue as well. His cock was now aching for more, his hips having a mind of its own as it pushed forward for more, desperate for release.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Unfortunately, Neverland took his hand away from his ever so pulsing bulge, causing Cube to whine in his mouth. It was a cruel play from the taller boy, and Cube was frustrated about it. Nevie pulled away from his lips, allowing both of them to catch their breaths. It was getting so hot in here that the two were already sweating from the intensity.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, the atmosphere quickly changed when Nevie opened his mouth to speak. "Take my pants off." Cube raised a questioning eyebrow at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Pardon?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"I said," His hand was then on his shoulder, and suddenly he was pushed down onto his knees, his face in front of the surprising huge tent Nevie had. It looked so fucking <em>tight, </em>desperate to be released, and Cube couldn't help but lick his lips whilst the hand that had pushed him down by his shoulder was now holding onto his hair. "Take my pants off, you little bitch."</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>A shiver was sent down Cube's spine. He hated to admit it but he loved how commanding Nevie was being. Usually whenever they saw each other at school, it was Cube tormenting him and annoying him, with Nevie rarely answering back or saying a remark or two back. But this, <em>this </em>was something he was enjoying. <em>This </em>was something he wanted. <em>This </em>was becoming something Cube has been dreaming about for so fucking long.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Taking a deep breathe in, Cube didn't hesitate one bit when unbuttoning the trousers, pushing it down - along with Neverland's boxers - all the way to his feet, revealing a veiny, <em>large, </em>heavy-looking dick. His eyes widened, never seeing something so large and hung like Nevie before. He looked up to meet with the boy's eyes, only to see him glare demandingly at him, his hand tightening in Cube's hair, urging him to touch, to suck.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Gulping loudly, he gently grasped the pulsing shaft, his hand almost being able to wrap around it. Nevie hummed at the feeling of warm hands holding his cock that he couldn't help but pull Cube's head closer to it, urging him on.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Wetting his lips, he slowly leaned in, tilting the cock slightly forward so that he could take it in his mouth easier. He opened his mouth wide, not daring to look at the person standing and glaring down at him intensely, and took the head in, his tongue poking out to slide over the slit.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Oh fuck." Nevie groaned out, his head tilting back as Cube continued to use his tongue to swirl around his head ever so gently, sucking slightly as a bit of pre-cum leaked out of the slit. It felt so warm, the mouth, and the way Cube was sucking him and using his tongue to lap on the liquid coming out of his cock felt like heaven to him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>However, Nevie wanted more, he wanted to feel the warmth all around his cock, and so, he used his hand on the sub's head and pull him closer towards his crotch, forcing his shaft into his mouth more and slowly down to the back of his throat. Immediately, Cube started choking on the large dick, his mouth stretching so much just to take him in his mouth. But he wanted to, he really wanted to take all of him in, and not only just in his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>So, after a few seconds of deep-throating the cock and gagging on it, Cube pulled back until his mouth was only wrapped around the head, the tip of his tongue teasing the slit before slipping it all the way back in, making sure to suck hard whilst doing so. A deep moan rumbled in Nevie's throat as the boy on his knees took his shaft all the way down his throat again, gagging less than before.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Whilst continuing to suck on the cock, Cube brought a hand up to caress and hold Nevie's balls, causing the boy to suddenly push Cube's head all the way into his pubic pelvis, a loud groan echoing within the bathroom as the boy with the cock in his mouth started gagging heavily from how unexpected and stuffed it is in his mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"You're such a good cock sucker, aren't you Cube?" Nevie said, breathless from how good it felt to have his arch nemesis choke on his dick, <em>literally</em>. He chuckled, closing his eyes from how overwhelmingly sensational his dick was feeling, pulsing and aching, threatening to release his cum any second. However, he held it in, wanting to thoroughly fuck the submissive boy's mouth, ruining it before doing so.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Intertwining his fingers into Cube's hair even more, he pulled on the strand hard, forcing the boy's mouth to slide up his shaft before quickly slamming his head back down onto his cock, another gag coming from the sub's throat. It felt so fucking <em>amazing</em>, his cock deep in his mouth, and his hand continuing to play with his balls.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Nevie pulled on his hair once more, his mouth stopping around his cock head. Instead of pushing his head back down, Nevie decided to thrust roughly into the used and abused mouth. He started off slow, thrusting in quickly, holding for a bit to enjoy the sensation of Cube's throat spasms around the way-too-huge shaft, and then slowly pulls back before repeating the process again for another few minutes.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He couldn't believe it, he really couldn't. He's got a guy - <em>a bloody guy </em>- sucking his dick off at school and this person happens to be someone who would constantly torment him for years. He thrust even harder than before, gritting his teeth as frustration started to seep through from the way he was fucking the mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Finally, after a long, torturing few minutes for Cube, Neverland picked up the pace of his thrusting. He slammed into the mouth, hard, quickly, deep enough to still make Cube gag on his shaft, but short enough to thrust back out just as quickly.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>His hips were hurting from the fast pace it was going, but it was worth it as he could feel his climax gradually building, pre-cum spilling out of his slit just to give the submissive a taste of him before he fully fills his stomach up with his seed.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“Fuck, fuck, fuck...” Nevie hissed, gritting his teeth even more from the overwhelming sensation that was building up in his lower body. He looked down to see the movement of his cock ramming into the mouth of his nemesis, only to see the boy staring back up at him, his eyes droopy and his mouth so stretched out that the corners of his lips looked like they were red. His lips were also swollen, and the way he looked so <em>good</em> being used with a cock in his mouth made the sight all the more fun.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>“You better fucking swallow all of this.” The taller boy spat out, increasing his thrusting into the hole even more, pulling painfully at Cube’s hair. “FUCK!” He was so close - <em>so fucking close</em> - to cumming, and Cube knew it as well.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>The boy on his knees realised what was about to happen, and he eagerly began to suck down on the cock as much as he could, using his tongue to tease the cock head and then to lick the under side of the shaft when it was fully down his throat. He tried his best to make the boy cum harder, to cum in his <em>mouth</em>, and after a few more harsh thrust, Cube’s face was pushed into Nevie’s pelvis as he felt spurts of hot liquid being squirted down his throat and into his stomach.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>He almost choked on how long it was taking for Nevie to dump his seed in his mouth. It felt as though it was going on for more than a few minutes. Thankfully, Cube felt the hands in his hair loosen as the cock in his mouth slowly became soft. He felt a pull from his hair again, but this time it was Nevie taking his shaft out of the now properly used mouth.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Cube started coughing heavily once the dick was out, a few small drips of cum spilling out of his mouth as he did so. The sight made Nevie chuckle, enjoying the state that the shorter boy was in. The bathroom was now filled with the sound of Neverland's heavy breathing and Cube's coughing and clearing of throat. It was like this for a just a bit. Slightly peaceful.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Then, Cube decided to speak up. "Hey, so-" Unfortunately, he was cut off by the sound of the school bell, indicating that lunch has ended and that students were to proceed to their classes. A disappointed sigh escaped from Cube's lips, annoyed at running out of time. He looked up at Nevie, seeing how the boy was already trying to zip his trousers up, too distracted at wanting to get to class.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>Once he finished making himself look presentable, Nevie walked towards the bathroom door, grabbing onto the handle to open it. But before he even opened the door, he looked back at Cube, sending a smirk his way from seeing the boy - who was still on the ground - frown at him.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Hey, Cube." Nevie began, fully catching the boy's attention.</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Yeah?"</p>
</div><div>
  <p> </p>
</div><div>
  <p>"Be a good boy and fix yourself." He opened the door, already having one foot out of the bathroom. "I'll see you later on to finish what we've started." And with that, he walked out of the room, closing the door behind him and making his way to his next class, leaving a dazed and <em>extremely </em>turned on Cube.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>